Mind of Murder, Heart of Child
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: AU Sango Taijiya's life has never been 'normal', but what happens when the murderous criminal Oni Gumo, kidnaps her younger brother Kohaku? SanMiro, InuKag, SessKagu, TouIza, KohaRin, others to be decided. New summary
1. Chapter 1

A story I just made up one day. If you see some similarities in this and a fic you wrote/read, I apologise. I know the names and last names I use are old and over re-used, maybe, but it's as good as I can find in less than 5 minutes. Note: Chuo is the name of the high school Rumiko Takahashi-dono went to. 

**I own what you know as mine.  
**

* * *

"Aneue," Kohaku called softly as he tapped at his sister's door. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Sango came out of her room, looking somewhat sleepy, but already dressed in her uniform.

"Got breakfast?" the teen-aged girl asked her brother. He nodded as she sat down at the small table. "Dad still out?" Again, Kohaku nodded.

Sango and Kohaku Taijiya weren't orphans, but since they're mother had been killed in an accident six years ago, their father, Takemaru, had become a drunkard and treated them so badly, the kids sometimes wished they were orphans.

Since their mother, Hisui, had died, they no longer lived in a beautiful dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo, but in a small, old, dusty apartment near the centre of the capital, surrounded by giant skyscrapers and smoke that blocked out all but the sun. Thankfully for both Sango and Kohaku, they were close enough to their friends that they could still go to the same schools. Sango went to Chuo High and Kohaku was in his final year at Goshinboku Elementary.

Sango sighed and ate the food Kohaku set out for them. When they were done, they both did what little dishes there were.

"Let's go before that bastard gets back," Sango said as she strapped her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Yes," Kohaku agreed.

After that, they both had a fairly normal day. Sango went to her High School and learned nothing. In fact, all Sango really enjoyed was PE, being raised in a dojo, and English because she could make plans with her best friend Kagome Higurashi for a party later that night.

Kohaku also enjoyed PE and English as well as Math.

After school, Sango rushed over to her brother's school, which was really just across the street, to tell him that they wouldn't need to go home and face Takemaru immediately.

"That's great Aneue!" the younger Taijiya exclaimed. "Have you called Father?"

"No," Sango admitted. "I was going to… Thanks Kagome!" she said as her friend offered her a cell phone.

Sango quickly dialed her number and waited awhile before the answering machine came on. She waited for the beep and said, "Hey dad, me and Kohaku will be late getting back. We're at Kagome's. See you."

"Why do you have to ask his permission for everything?" Inuyasha Takahashi, Kagome's boyfriend, asked Sango, appearing suddenly.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Not all parents are as kind as yours!" Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Kazaana, said, appearing just as suddenly.

Inuyasha's parents, well, father, Touga Takahashi was a historian and the author of quite a few volumes of History. His mother, Izayoi, was more of a stay-at-home kind of mom. They both let him and his older brother Sesshoumaru do almost anything they wanted.

After about two minutes of random silence, they headed towards Kagome's house.

Quite a few hours later, Miroku and Inuyasha drove Sango and Kohaku to their house. Both found it quite hard to walk straight because they were so happy and hyper. It was a different story inside the apartment.

Upon entering, both Sango and Kohaku screamed.

There was their father, hanging by the neck from a noose hanging from the roof.

"A-Aneue…." Kohaku whispered. He wasn't sad that his father had died, but rather terrified that someone had broken in and killed someone in an occupied apartment building.

"Kohaku, go call the police. _ Now_," his sister ordered calmly.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that," a new voice stated from behind them.

A man, or at least that's what Kohaku thought from the voice, stood at the door. He wore a white/cream fur around himself and a blue, monkey skull-like mask.

"Kohaku is mine," the stranger stated.

"Never!" Sango cried. The stranger leaped. Sango did the same, but failed to see the attacker's true purpose in the leap.

The man dodged the teen's attack and headed towards Kohaku. The 11-year-old did the only thing he could do while being backed up towards the wall. He seized a candlestick holder and threw it at his assailant's eye. It didn't help. The man dodged easily.

In the time it took for Sango to wheel around and face her opponent, he was already at the window, an unconscious Kohaku in his arms.

"I _will_ see you later. And perhaps you'll see your brother again." He disappeared into the darkness.

As she watched her brother's kidnapper depart, she screamed, "**_KOHAKU!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"What happened…?" Standing in the doorway was Kagome and her cousin Kikyou.

Sango said nothing, but ran into her best friend's arms, crying.

"Kikyou, call the police," Kagome told her cousin. Kikyou nodded and took out a cell phone.

After a few seconds, Kikyou turned back to the other two girls. "They'll be here in a few minutes," she said. What happened after was merely a blur to Sango.

A few minutes later, the police arrived asking for the description of what happened. Sango told them as best as she could. All she could remember of what the police had said was that the man who had killed Takemaru and kidnapped Kohaku was called Spider Ogre, a well-known criminal.

"Sango," Kagome said after the police had left. "It's not safe for you here. Let's go to my house." Sango nodded in response. "Come…" She helped Sango to the car.

Once at the Higurashi's, Kagome lead Sango to her room. Sango fell down onto the bed. Out of the utter sadness she felt, and the fact that her eyes were dry of tears, Sango fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

* * *

This might turn into a bit of a detective story… The only bashing there will be is gonna be against the bad guys. Mainly Naraku.

I hope this is good…. Give me your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are, chapter two. I'm sorry for the wait….

Disclaimer: It'll be about half a year until I can get a new computer, so do you really think I'm rich enough to own something as awesome as IY?

* * *

The first thing Sango saw when she slowly creaked her eyes open was a white ceiling. The first thing she felt was a warm bed sheet over her that smelled lightly of laundry detergent. She panicked for a moment, not knowing where she was, before the previous day's events came back to her.

"Ah, you're awake," came Kagome's voice from somewhere to her right.

Sango sat up, pushed back the covers of the bed, and blearily looked around. "Ka… Kagome?"

"Can you eat?" asked Kagome, who had appeared at Sango's side. "You've slept passed breakfast."

"I think so…."

"Here," came Kikyou's calm voice as she entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of miso soup. "You should eat this, if nothing else." She passed the tray to the girl in the bed.

Sango sipped the hot liquid quickly, burning the inside of her mouth.

"Thanks," Sango gasped, feeling her insides burn. Kagome motioned to the glass of orange juice on the tray. The now awake brunette gulped half of it down at once, trying to cool her mouth and throat.

As Sango finished eating, the doorbell rang. Kikyou, who was apparently staying at her cousin's home, got up to get it.

A moment later, she returned, Inuyasha and Miroku behind her.

"Sango?" Miroku asked tentatively upon entering the room. "We have news for you."

"What is it?" Sango asked, the fear imminent in both her eyes and her shaky voice.

Miroku took out a pack of papers from his school bag.

"These are all reports on the Spider Ogre," he said grimly as he took a seat on one of the extra chairs Kikyou had brought up. "Apparently, Spider Ogre is fairly well known, for a criminal who lives and works in the shadows. He has his fingers in almost all the types of crimes you can imagine, but he himself rarely goes out. He usually sends some type of minion, of which he has many, or something called a golem, which is a type of puppet made of dirt and one of his hairs. He seems to be more of a thief than anything else. Remember that theft awhile back at that Shinto shrine? The one where the famous Shinto artefact, the 'Shikon no Tama', was stolen?"

Sango nodded.

"He was behind that one. It was actually one of the rare times he himself went out. What kidnapped your brother was probably a golem."

Sango nodded in understanding. "But how can he make these golems?" she asked Miroku.

Miroku looked pensive for a moment.

"It's because of the Shikon no Tama's power," came Kikyou's voice from the doorway. In her hand she held a mug of gently steaming liquid. She walked over to the bed and handed Sango the mug.

Sango sniffed it and gingerly took a sip.

"It's just hot chocolate," Kikyou reassured. At the questioning glances she received, she added, "Chocolate is good for calming people down, especially after a great fright."

"Chocolate? You've got to be kidding," commented Inuyasha.

Kikyou glared at him. "It tastes better than any medicine you ever made."

"Hey, that cold medicine might taste bad, but it works better than anything you can buy in a drug store!" the silver-haired teen defended.

"Inuyasha, you added half raw liver," the older female reminded him.

Inuyasha glared at the ceiling. "I _would_ have used dried stuff if I'd had any!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two bickering friends.

"Kikyou, how much do you know about the Shikon no Tama?" she asked.

"I know the owner of the shrine where the Shikon Jewel was kept, Kaede. She was a class mate of my mother's in high school," came the pale skinned girl's reply.

"Miroku," Kagome began. "Do you have any idea why the Spider Ogre kidnapped Kohaku?"

The violet-eyed young man shook his head. "I have no…" he trailed off. Then, cautiously, he turned to look Sango in the eye and asked, "Sango, what weapons and martial art styles has Kohaku trained in?"

Wondering what it had to do with anything, she answered him.

"Aikido, Judo, Kendo, and a weapon that's like a chain-sickle. Why?"

Miroku put a hand to his mouth in a pensive gesture and appeared to think for a moment before answering.

"Because I think I know why Kohaku was taken…" he said, still thinking.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hm…. I have to go check with the police chief in charge of the Spider Ogre case, but maybe…" Miroku turned to Kagome. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Go ahead. Do you know where it is?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I'll show him," growled Inuyasha as he grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him down the stairs to the first floor.

Once the men had left the room, Kagome looked at the papers Miroku had left on her desk.

Scanning through them, Kagome's eyes caught the direction of the Spider Ogre's last reported hideout.

Kagome looked up from the papers to her cousin.

"Kikyou, don't you have friends in that one gang?"

Kikyou looked confused before realizing what the other girl was talking about.

"The Shichinintai? Yes, I do believe I have connections there…"

Sango looked up from her food to stare in disbelief at Kikyou. Why would Kikyou of all people have connections to a _gang_ of all things?

Noting Sango's gaze, the straight haired young woman told her that one of the Shichinintai's men had been wounded in combat with another gang and he had been taking to the clinic where she worked. She had made friends with the wounded man and the leader, and thus the other five in the gang.

Almost immediately after Kikyou had finished talking, the door opened and a troubled Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.

"Did you find out why Kohaku was kidnapped?" Kagome asked immediately.

Miroku nodded solemnly.

"Why?" Sango asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"I hope you're ready for it," Miroku said, honestly concerned. "The police chief said that the Spider Ogre has done it before and will probably do it again. Kohaku was kidnapped to be brainwashed and to be used as an assassin."

* * *

Well, this took me long enough. I hope you have enjoyed it this far, and that it does not take this long to write a chapter again.

Please give me your opinions! I enjoy hearing them.


End file.
